Case:Mitsy
Mitsy is 6/7 yrs. F spayed. Dx FD on 7-17-06. BG 625 kept overnight vet gv 1 u Humulin N by vet in am. on 7/18/06. Info me to gv 1 u that nite. She went into seizure within an hr, rushed to animal hosp, BG 30,tx with dextrose, found gingivitis, hear murmur, wanted to keep overnight. I could not afford. Brought her home, kept her cool as fever was 104 at vet. Called my vet in am, advised 1 unit until I bring her in 7/25/06. Took to vet. Given liquid antibiotic for gingivitis ( clyindamyacin -Clindacure same thing). Vet suggest if #'s 300/400's give .5 unit in pm. if higher give 1 u. (Mitsy also started Methyl-B12 for her neuropathy somewhere end of july) Switched to BCP PZI on 7-29-06.. 7-18-06 1u humilin N amps-625 at vet no meter yet- shot 1u pm-she hypo (see above) 7-19-06 - 7-25-06 1u in am only- humilin N 7-26 - was learning she was eating before ps until Dian inf how to do 7 am 1u 8:20 pmps 445 -nuropathy bad - .5 given N +2 - 393 +4 - 329 7-27 - start on "Special Kitty" low carbs 8:30 amps 593 1u given N +2.5 - 283 +4.5 -503 +7.5 - "Hi" +10.5 - "Hi" 9 pm - .5 u N Vet said could gv 1u but felt .5 in case she is rebounding 7-28 8:20 ps 592 1u given - also transitioning to "special kitty" food - she loves it +4 388 +8 492 +12 431 gv .5 7-29 7a feed 1/2 can "Special kitty (mistakenly found out not to feed first after this) 7:30amps-522-gv 1u Humilin N +3.5 - 122 (1 bite boiled ck.) +6-312 +8-550 +12- fed 1/2 can pmps-537-.4 U40 Bcp Pzi first time**** +2-576 7-30 7a-amps-479 fed 1/2 can 8a-.4 Pzi +3-328 (one bite boiled ck.) +6-322 +11-pmps-477 +12-.8 Pzi +2-510 ( finished 5 days antibiotic-Clindacure) 7-31 7a-amps-371 7:30a- 1/2 can 8:25-.8 Pzi +4-284 (2 bites boiled ck) +11-pmps-480 fed 1/2 can +12-.8 Pzi +4=420 +6-399 8-1-06 7:30amps-388 Fed 8:15-.8 Pzi +7-148 (1 bite boiled ck) +8-179 +11-pmps-402 fed 1 can (she was hungry) 1 hr-gv.8 Pzi U40 8-2-06 7:15amps-376 Fed 3/4-1can 8a-.8 Pzi +2-367 +5-117 +11-pmps 203 Fed 1/2 can or little more +12-216 gv. .8 U40 Pzi +2.5-262 (1 bite chk) +4.5-209 8-3-06 7:30-amps-211 8a-fed 1/2can 8:20A-.8-U40 Pzi 10:30 snuck few bites of food +4-51(2 bites chk & 2 Tsp food) she is hungry +5-51 feed 3 tsp special kitty then added aprx.1/2 she ate +-.45 min.- 89 +8-136 (food spike) +11pmps-335 (food cont.) +12 gv.- .6 U40 Pzi 8-4-06 7:00-amps-525 paying for yesterday-fed 1/2 can 7:45-.6 u40 Pzi +6.5-147 fed 1/4 can food +12-246 pmps fed 1/2 can .6 U40 Pzi )1 bite b.chk. +2- 472 +4-346 +5-290 8-5-06 7a-amps-169 (fed 3 tsp) 8:10a-fed a little more 8:35a-25 min later-262-gv .2 pzi u40 +2-124 +3-127 +6-175 +9-435 7:10 pmps- +10.5 -510-fed 7:15 .6 given +2-358 8-6-06 7:00-amps-210 7:30a-.4 u40 pzi +2-141 +3.5-109 +5.5-123 +8.5-378 +9-407 +11-pmps-433-fed 6:30p-1hr.early-gv-.6 u40 pzi +2.5-433 still +4.5-fell asleep (me not the cat.lol) 8-7-06 6:30amps-460 7a-.6 u40 (tried .2 .4) +7-139 +9-216 +11.5- pmps-465 fed 1/2 can - .6 +3-436-Fed 2tsp FF(first time for FF) 8-8-06 - Bottle U40 lost potency 6:20a-Amps-242-Fed Special kitty 1/2 can 7:10-.6 U40Pzi +2-501 +4-494 +5-517 +11-569- fed 1/2 can S. kitty +11.5-.6 U40 Pzi +2-567 8-9-06 6:15a-amps-"Hi" fed 1/2 can s.kitty-***OPENDED NEW BOTTLE U100**** 7a- gv.-.5u +2-319 +8-112 (I was out Dian sat her-Mitsy bite,scratched & growled at her so knew she was fine)Poor Dian.fed 1/2 can FF-she ate 1/2 of it..lost tooth today frt fang-lol +11.5-189 pmps not shooting yet-fed 1/2 special kitty-she ate it up +12.5-180 not shooting yet +13 & 45 min.-263-.5u U100 bcp pzi +2-260 +4-200 +6.5-213 8-10-06 8:15a-Amps-494 8:20a-Fed 1/2 can S.kitty-ate most of it 8:35-.5u u100 bcp pzi +2-400 +5-109-1 bite chk. +9-293 +11-pmps-432 +11.5-.5u U100 bcp pzi +2.5-344-1 tsp of s.kitty-was going out for few hrs. +4.15-232 8-11-06 7a-Amps-426-start back on Clindacure for loss of tooth for 7 days Fed 1/2 can FF 7:30a-.5u U100 bcp pzi +6.5-146 7p-Pmps-283-fed 1/4 can S. kitty 7:30p-.5u pzi +3.15-260 (fed 2 bts chk & 1 tsp food) +5-111 8-12-06 7:10-Amps-485- Fed 1/4 can S.kitty 8:30a-.5u Pzi(almost forgot to gv was late) +5.15-86-2tsp food +6.5-83-1 bite chk. +7.5-70 +45 min more-89 +11.5-134 fed 1/4 can s.kitty +12.5-Pmps-283 -.5u pzi (bottom of line on syringe) +2.45- 88 +4-87(1 tsp. s.kitty) +5-93 (2 bites ck.) good nite! 8-13-06 8:10-Amps-378 8:15-fed 1/4 cup 8:30-.5u (slim) +2-425 (not true # she was highly agitated w/me) +4-178 +6-106 +8-98 +9.5-127 +11.5-Pmps -175 (fed 1/2 can s.kitty) +12-.5u U100 (fur shot) +4-272 8-14-06 7:15a - Amps-531 (from fur shot)-fed 1/2 can s. kitty 8a- .5u U100 +3.5-136 spot ck. +7-109 spot ck. +11.5-Pmps -167 no shot gv.-fed 1/2 can s.kitty +13.5-235 10p-+14-.5 bcp pzi-1 tbsp food +2-219 +3-130 +5.5 (set alarm I must have shut off) 8-15-06 7:30a-140 7:45a-fed 1/2 can s.kitty 10a=Amps-246(+12-.5u bcp pzi U100) +3-230 (1 bt ck.) +6-71-her usual 2 tsp. food +10.45-Pmps-291-fed 1/2 can s.kitty +11.20-.5u bcp pzi 8-16-06 8a-Amps-373 8:20a-.5u bcp pzi +5.40-82(2 sm.bites s.kitty) +8-130-2 bts of ck. +12-Pmps-152 Fed FF 1/2 can. +13.45-252 gv.5u bcp pzi +5.45-75 (1 tsp food) 8-17-06 8:30a-45 min early-167 (fed 1/2 s.kitty) 9:30a-Amps-192-.5u bcp pzi(1 bt ck) +2.15-177 (1 bt ck) +6-176 +8.5-238 +10.5-315-fed 3/4 FF 3 oz. 8:30p-Pmps-+11- gv .5u bcp pzi (shot early due to numbers) +4-72- fed 2 tsp food 8-18-06 7:30-Amps-116-***No shot*** 7:50-fed 1/2 s.kitty 1:30-+18-115 (shhh yahoo) 4:30p-+21-288-fed 1/2 can-shot same time as food-.5u bcp PZI +4-383 +5-323 +7-240 true trac/274 on a Ascentia (big diff) I use true trac all the time +12-Pmps-115-fed 2 tsp-***NO SHOT*** 8-19-06 8:30a-+16-Amps-76-**NO SHOT**-fed 1/2 can S.Kitty +19-87 (2 bites chk.) +22.5-111 +23.5-127 +24.5-213-fed 1/2 can 5:30p-+25-.5u bcp Pzi u100 +3-110-(2 bites ck) +5-46-2 tsp food +7-56-(tiny 1 tsp food) 8-20-06 5:30a-Amps-+12-129-fed 1/2 can (5-8 min to eat) 6:15a-+12.45-134 6:30a-.2u bcp pzi u100 (a hair above 0 on u100 syringe-used magnifing glass) +4-55 (1 teeny bite ck) +4.5-53 (2 slim tsp food) +7.15-91 Pmps-+11.5-119-fed 1 can s.kitty-***NO SHOT*** +13-99 +14.45-96(new strips & mitsy agitated)-73(strips exp. Dec 05 bought offline) +15.45 fed 2 tsp food +18-139 12:30p-+18.5-fed- eyed .2u bcp Pzi on U100 syringe +4-56(2 tsp FF) 8-21-06 +8-125 (fed 3/4 tsp s.kitty) +11-Amps-113- **NO SHOT** +14-112 (2 tsp food) +17-301 (need to cut back on food a little) +17.5- .5u Bcp Pzi U100 8-22-06 +21.5-172-.2 eyed on syringe u100 8-23-06 Mitsy Diet controlled since this time it is now 9-13-06 Category:Regulated cases Category:Female cases Category:Feline cases Category:Humulin N cases Category:BCP PZI cases Category:Difficult regulation cases Category:low-carb cases Category:Neuropathy cases Category:Dental infection cases Category:Overlap cases Category:Remission cases Category:Feline female cases Category:Feline low-carb cases Category:Feline regulated cases Category:Feline difficult regulation cases Category:Feline neuropathy cases Category:PZI cases